Redtail Rebel Feòra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860788 |no = 8553 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 61 |animation_move = 61 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A new-generation descendent of the Sciuri beastkin tribe, whose totem animals can be deduced from their members' round ears and large, plush tails. However, few bestial traits outside of such identifiers remain expressed in these children, to better assimilate into a society dominated by humans. As befits certain groups of moody teenagers, Feòra found herself chafing at the trappings of modern society despite its numerous conveniences. Feòra's temperamental attitude sometimes culminates in aggression, and both she and the discipline committee have lost track of how many times she has run afoul of the law. The giant spiked bat she carries everywhere with her (as an intimidation tactic only, swears Feòra) does little to help her case. Musing on the bleakness of a future ensconced in this nagging feeling, Feòra found herself idly scuffing the ground in the woods. She passed off her these vestigial instincts as personality quirks, but there was no denying that something felt natural about it. Even if it was no longer needed in this generation of lab-grown consumables. Suddenly, her tail fluffed up in agitation, warnings chirping in alarm inside her head. It was with trepidation, not her usual arrogance, that she swung her bat when her eyes met those glowing yellow orbs. Mistaking flight for fight would ordinarily have ended in disaster, but the creature—who turned out to be a harmless druid of the old ways—was thankfully amiable enough not to return the favor. An unlikely friendship soon sprang up between them, and though Feòra would remain outwardly dismissive of his old-fashioned backwardness, she came to see that nature was truly in her blood after all. |summon = Hey, how'd you get in here? This place is off-limits, pal. Go fly a kite. ...Why are you questioning ME? You a cop or something? |fusion = You again with the bribes, yer worse than the cops. *munch* ...Quit goupin' at me! |evolution = How's THAT for a fresh new look?! Pure dead brilliant eh? ...You want me to hit a big purple guy with this? Why? |hp_base = 6550 |atk_base = 2762 |def_base = 2360 |rec_base = 2384 |hp_lord = 9357 |atk_lord = 3945 |def_lord = 3371 |rec_lord = 3405 |hp_anima = 10474 |rec_anima = 3107 |atk_breaker = 4243 |def_breaker = 3073 |def_guardian = 3669 |rec_guardian = 3256 |def_oracle = 3222 |rec_oracle = 3852 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Skiouros Skulker |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 120% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, adds probable Spark critical, 250% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & 50% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 50% chance of 100% Spark Critical & fills 3-4 BC on spark |bb = Pitch Blind |bbdescription = Massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, activates Dark shield for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 2 turns |bbnote = 300% + 700% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost to Dark types, activates 6000 HP/6000 Def Dark shield, fills 12 BC gradually, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 20% chance of evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 60 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Ground Control Strikeout |sbbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Dark types for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & adds probable 1 extra action to self within the same turn for 2 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 165% parameter boost to Dark type, 14% OD fill, 300% Spark to self, 40% Spark vulnerability & 50% chance of extra action to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Grand Slam Slugger |ubbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 4 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 4 turns & adds evasion for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 500% Spark, 500% Spark to self, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 100% evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 100 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Dominating Nature |synergy = Cyclone |bondunit = Ancient's Voice Hyshka |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BC, HC, item drop rate, Spark damage, all elemental damage, Spark vulnerability infliction, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 100% evasion |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Detention Stint |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to Spark damage for all allies, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Fills 5 BC per turn, fills 10-20 BC on spark, 300% Spark after 1 spark & 15% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = 860787 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% boost to Spark Damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attack |omniskill5_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 200000 |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB's enormous boost to BB gauge for 3 turns effect |omniskill5_3_note = +3 BC. 15 BC per turn total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB's probable evasion effect and duration |omniskill5_4_note = +5% chance & +1 turn, 25% chance of evasion for 3 turns total |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances SBB's probability to perform 1 extra action within the same turn effect and duration |omniskill5_5_note = +10% chance & +1 turn, 60% chance of extra action for 3 turns total |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds great boost to OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns effects to BB |omniskill5_6_note = Fills 800 OD points |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds considerable boosts to Spark damage of Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 100% Spark to Dark types |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc= Allows UBB buff effects to last for 1 more turn |omniskill5_8_note= |bazaar_1_type = Duilleagan Token |bazaar_1_desc = Re:Generations *Hornet's Nest *Clean-Up Crew |bazaar_1_bonus = 10% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0038_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Autumn Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desirous Mochi Moonlight Valediction |bazaar_2_bonus = 20% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0021_item_icon.png |howtoget = |notes = *Feòra's UBB (along with her 7★ form) has the highest Drop Check on a single hit in the game. |addcat = |addcatname = }}